Speak Now
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Will Ashley find the courage to speak up on John's wedding day; or will she let him go and let him be happy? One shot request by Ashleyh13


**Speak Now**

**Summary: one shot request by Ashleyh13 based on the song, Speak Now, by Taylor Swift.**

I knew I shouldn't be here right now; I know I shouldn't be intruding on John and Kelly's big day like this. But I couldn't help it; he was making a mistake and I couldn't bear to watch him do it. I parked my car in the church parking lot and headed inside the church, ignoring the curious looks of the guests already inside. I smirked at them, flipped my hair over my shoulder and kept walking around like I owned the place. I needed to find John and stop him before it was too late.

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family All dressed in pastel and she is yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

I kept walking towards the staircase that would bring me downstairs to where the bride and groom to be usually have rooms that they get ready inside. I could hear someone screaming and throwing a fit inside of one of the rooms. The door was open a crack so I peeked inside. I immediately rolled my eyes when I saw her. She had this enormous white fluffy gown on and her face was all made up. She was screaming at some poor girl who must have been a bridesmaid. How did John put up with her screeching? I never screeched at him like that. In fact, I had always been the perfect girlfriend, until I let him go one day because I couldn't handle his career which took him away from me on so many lonely, lonely nights.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be I lose myself in a daydream Where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said "speak now"**_

I shake my head at what I had just seen and I head back upstairs to the church. I look around and see a few people that John works with that I've known over the past couple of years. I wasn't technically invited to the wedding, so it's probably better if I don't go sit with them. I take a seat in the back and wait for it to happen. I woke up this morning with a crazy idea in my head that I should come here today and when the priest asks if anyone objects, I should stand up and shout my love for John and beg him not to marry Kelly. Could I really do that to John though?

_**Fond gestures are exchanged and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me you wish it was me (Don't cha?)**_

I sat in quiet silence for a couple of minutes, listening to the conversations happening around me and pretending to read the program, waiting to see John. Finally after a few minutes, he made his way down the aisle, with his mom and dad on either side of him. He glanced around the church and he caught my eye. I winked at him and held in a laugh at the look of shock on his face. I mouthed the words, "Don't do it" at him while he walked past me. I could tell that he wanted to turn around and look at me some more, but this was his wedding day; he had other things that he needed to worry about right now.

A few more minutes went by and then the bridal march started and Kelly made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father. She had so much make-up on right now; John was going to have to sandblast her face with paint thinner tonight to help get it off! This wasn't the first time that I started to wonder why I had broken up with John in the first place. If I hadn't done that, that would be me standing at the front of the church with him right now instead of Kelly. But all the "ifs" in the world aren't going to bring John back to me.

I listened with fake interest as the priest was reading. I knew I should leave right now; I really didn't have a right to be here. I wasn't invited. I was looking around for a way to make a quick exit when I heard the words that I had been dreaming about for a few days now. 'If anyone knows a reason of why this man and woman should not be joined in holy matrimony; speak now or forever hold your peace'. This was my chance; this was my **last** chance. I should stand up right now and scream for John not to marry her; that we belong together and that I'm so sorry for everything, please take me back!

_**Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow your time is running out and they said, "Speak now"**_

_**Oh Oh Oh! (Said speak now...)**_

What would it be like if I actually stood up right now and shouted those words that I longed to say to John? Would he be pissed? Would Kelly start screaming? Would an usher throw me out the door? Would John even care that I still loved him? These questions raced through my mind while the priest paused to see if anyone was going to object to the marriage of John and Kelly.

_**I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever hold your peace "There's the silence, there's my last chance I stand up with shaking hands All eyes on me**_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room But I'm only looking at you.**_

Very quietly and discreetly, I stand up and make my way out of the pew and head towards the back door of the church. I can't do this to John; all I've ever wanted was for him to be happy. And if marrying the wrong girl is going to make him happy, well…..

I had just about made it to the door and was slowly pulling it open when I heard a loud commotion from the front of the church. I paused by the door and turned around. Kelly was throwing down her flowers and was starting to scream at John. I watched with interest as it looked like he was apologizing to her and then stepped away from her. The shocked look on the priest's face told the whole story: John had actually objected to his own vows. Suddenly I became aware of everyone turning around in their seats and staring at the back of the church; what the hell were they looking at? John stopped by his parents and looked like he was apologizing, and then pointed at the back of the church while his mom started crying. I looked around; what was he pointing at? Kelly was still screaming as John made his way down the aisle. I was too shocked to do anything—move, speak, run away, **anything! **He was practically a foot away from me when I finally realized who was the cause of the big upset-it was me.

"Ash, I'm sorry….." he said softly as he pulled me in for a big hug and placed a very deep kiss on my lips. Was this really happening right now or was I still daydreaming?

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl!**_

_**( Ha! )**_

_**So don't say yes, run away now I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow you need to hear me out and they said, "Speak now!"**_

_**And you say let's run away now I'll meet you when I'm out Of my tux at the back door**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows so glad you were around when they said Speak Now**_

The sound of cheering and clapping broke my daze. I looked up and John **was not** kissing me; he was kissing Kelly. It was all a daydream; I lost my chance to object and to proclaim my love for John. I slowly crept out of the pew and walked out the back door. And then I started running, down the stairs, and out the front door of the church and into the parking lot. Once I was safely in my car, I let the tears flow. I did it. I let John be happy…


End file.
